Hello My Friend
Written by GhastlyCherry. When I first started my Pokemon journey, I felt like I could conquer the Champion title, catch legendaries, anything. But the thing- well, Pokemon- I most wanted, was a Haunter. I loved them from the start, when I heard about the 'Mysterious Ghost Pokemon' roaming the city and scaring people half to death. Two years later, I came across an eerie abandoned building. Curious, I went in, hand on my Pokeball holding my Charmeleon. My Delphox kept close to my side, ready to battle. A howl echoed off the walls, and my Delphox snarled and hissed. " Hello? Are you lost?" I strained my ears, hoping to hear where the howl originated from. "HAUNTER!" "Wait, wh-" A haunter appeared in front of me, squinting at me and My Delphox. "A Haunter...?" I said in a daze, unable to believe that I had found one by chance. The Haunter looked at me, looking at my happy face, my Pokeballs, and my backpack. He (I think) sniffed at my bag, eyeing me. I opened my bag up, and showed the Haunter a Pokepuff. He took it, happily eating it. "Haunter!" "You want more? "Ter!" "Sure but do you want to be my friend?" "Ter!" I restrained myself from grinning and got out an Luxury Ball, tapping the Haunter with it. He went inside, and the ball clicked. I squealed, immediately taking the Haunter out and naming it 'Ghost'. For the next years of my quest, He stuck by me, battling Pokemon with ease. His nature was 'Lonely' But I wanted to change that. He has me now, a friend he can trust, can battle with, and grow with. He gradually became stronger and stronger, and by the time I reached the Elite Four he was already level 81. The Elite Four proved to be harder than expected, but I finally was able to battle the Champion. Ghost almost fainted, but I gave him a Hyper Potion and he was fine. I hugged him, and celebrated. I was happy, he was proud. It was not long that he had a beautiful ribbon showing that he braved the Champion and their Pokemon. I trained him to level 100, and I battled my friends, only one having an advantage because of his Dark type Liepard, but in the end Ghost pulled through. I lived a normal life after that, battling pokemon, capturing some, and trained my other Pokemon. Ghost remained the strongest. But it wasn't long before I stopped my Trainer life and released my Pokemon. I kept Ghost though, because I wanted him to stay for just two more years. However, two more years became two more months. Ghost, knowing he will be released, became more devoted. The two more months became a year again because of a unknown Pokemon running rampant, ripping Trainers and Pokemon apart, then making mincemeat out of the corpses. It took almost a year to kill the Pokemon, which was a sharp clawed Sneasel, which was too far gone. They shot holes in it, and never released the image of the mangled corpse. All I know is that the skull had been bashed in, scorched fur, and guts trailing along beside it. The right eye had also been crushed like jelly. Once they caught the beast, I had to say goodbye. I took Ghost outside, into his old home where I found him. He gave a slow and sad cry as I crushed his Pokeball, releasing him from its bonds. I gave him a shiny new Luxury ball plush, and he hugged it. I gave him one last Pokepuff, and smiled. I got up and waved, walking farther and farther from the Pokemon I loved. "Goodbye Ghost." A day later, a girl stumbled into an eerie building, and saw a Haunter howling sadly. "Hello, are you lost?"Category:Pokemon Category:In-world Category:In-game